


aging gracefully

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from the life of Rose and Ten II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aging gracefully

"I love you."

The Doctor - the new Doctor - pulled away and Rose stared at him a moment before grabbing his jacket and kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The sound of the TARDIS leaving tore Rose away from the Doctor and she ran forward a few steps to watch it dematerialize. She stared at the space where the TARDIS had been, feeling a bit of that previous sadness she'd once felt on this very same beach.

And then he was there, taking her hand, his skin cooler than she remembered.

They both stared at the emptiness in front of them before looking at each other.

**************************************************************

"If you don't want to be here, then why don't you just leave?" Rose exclaimed.

"Where would I go?" the Doctor yelled back, throwing his arms in the air.

"I'm sure you'll find somewhere, seeing as how you go off every night, wandering about the city," Rose snapped.

"I'm not used to this, Rose," the Doctor said in a low voice. "I'm not used to having to stay in one place, confined to one planet."

"You haven't stayed in one place since you've been here, you go swannin' off every day, coming in at all hours. When are you going to accept that this is your home now?"

"You can't expect me to come here and just settle right into all of this."

"It's been eight months!" Rose cried, staring at him as though he were mad.

"What would you have me do, Rose?"

"Take the job at Torchwood. Start keeping normal hours." Rose looked at him sadly. "I want to be able to reach over in the middle of the night and feel you next to me."

The Doctor looked at Rose, not speaking.

"These past few months have been worse than those years I lived without you. Then, I missed what I couldn't see, what I didn't have. Now I have you and I see you, but you don't stay still long enough to be tangible!"

Rose took a breath, briefly covering her eyes with her hand.

"I wish you had told me this sooner," the Doctor said quietly.

Rose laughed humorlessly, glancing up at the ceiling, eyes shining. "I'd been hoping I wouldn't have to."

"I am sorry, Rose. It's just... it's been so hard."

"I know it has, but you have to _try_ , Doctor. That's all you can do, is try."

The Doctor nodded, hands jammed in his pockets. "All right. I'll try."

Rose nodded, smiling slightly. "Thank you."

**************************************************************

"Your _face_!" Rose exclaimed as she pushed open the front door. The Doctor laughed as he followed her in the house, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Well, it was... big!"

Rose giggled, dropping her bag into a nearby chair. "And then when it exploded..."

"We might've been home at a decent time if I hadn't had to stay back so they could collect every tiny little scrap."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair with a grimace and Rose laughed again, turning and shrugging her coat off, throwing it over the chair.

"Damn thing got me," she said, peering at her arm.

"I saw that," the Doctor said, walking over to her. "How is it?"

"Not too bad. The Torchwood doctors said there wasn't anything that could kill me, and it'll heal, so I'll be fine."

"Listen to you, all stoic. Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth."

Rose grinned and the Doctor kissed her.

"I know these past couple of months haven't been terribly easy," Rose said, wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck, "but you're doing so well at Torchwood. You've settled in a lot faster than most people."

"Well, it's not as exciting as life in the TARDIS, but it does have its perks," the Doctor replied, hands on Rose's waist.

"Such as?" Rose asked.

"Getting to see you every day."

"Best perk there is," Rose said, grinning.

The Doctor pulled her close and kissed her, his hands venturing just under her shirt, fingertips brushing against her skin.

Rose broke the kiss and looked intently at the Doctor.

"Do you want to?" she asked. The Doctor gazed back at her, smiled, nodded.

Rose grinned again and took the Doctor's hand, leading him back to their bedroom.

**************************************************************

The television flickered, the only light in the darkened bedroom, and Rose and the Doctor lay in bed, unwinding after a long day at Torchwood.

Rose frowned at the news. "Why is it the humans seem worse than the aliens?"

The Doctor didn't answer, and Rose looked up at him.

"Doctor, I'm trying to start a friendly debate here," she teased.

The Doctor smiled, looking down at Rose. "I'm sorry, I've just got something on my mind."

"What is it?"

The Doctor reached over and opened the drawer of his bedside table, pulling something out and holding it in the air. Rose's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the ring held between the Doctor's fingers, gleaming in the light from the television.

The Doctor took a breath. "Marry me, Rose Tyler."

Rose stared at the ring in his hand, and then smiled. "Yes, Doctor."

The Doctor looked down at her, surprised. "Yeah?"

Rose laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

She took the ring from him and slipped it on her finger, and then held her hand out, both of them looking at it for a moment before looking at each other. Rose grinned.

"I love you."

The Doctor smiled widely and they kissed, Rose fumbling with the remote for the television, the news all but forgotten.

**************************************************************

Rose hissed in pain as she bit her nail down to the quick. She stared as the blood welled up and cursed under her breath, sticking her finger in her mouth.

Jackie walked in with two steaming mugs and clicked her tongue impatiently at Rose.

"Oh, what've you done now?" She set the mugs down and sat next to Rose. "Your wedding's tomorrow and you'll have nothing but nubs."

Rose sighed and took her finger from her mouth. "I'm just nervous, Mum."

"What've you got to be nervous about?"

Rose pulled her feet up onto the couch and wrapped her arms around her legs, peering at Jackie over her knees. "It's just... do you think this is the right thing to do?"

"What, marry the man you love?"

Rose looked away and Jackie sighed.

"Sweetheart, I can't tell you if it's the right thing to do. There's nothing that says you have to get married to be in love. You have to do what makes you happy."

Rose held up her hand, staring at her ring, and Jackie stood, picking up her tea.

"Get some sleep. See how things look in the morning." Jackie bent to kiss Rose's temple and left the room.

Rose stared at her ring a moment longer and then stood, walking over to the window. She missed the Doctor, hating this particular tradition, and her gaze moved up to the sky as she wrapped her arms around her torso.

**************************************************************

Pete came up behind Rose, smiling as he watched her peeking through the cracked doors. He cleared his throat and Rose jumped, shutting the doors and turning around. She grinned sheepishly, blushing.

"Good crowd," Pete said, nodding at the doors.

"I noticed," Rose replied.

"You look beautiful," Pete said, and smiled.

Rose smiled back and then took a breath, smoothing down the front of her simple white dress.

"Ready?" Pete asked, stepping forward and extending his arm.

Rose nodded, slipping her arm through his.

"Yes," she replied softly. "Very ready."

Pete smiled again, touching her hand before they reached forward to push open the doors. Bright afternoon light flooded the room and they stepped out into the warm summer air. The guests all stood as the music started but all Rose could see was the Doctor, waiting for her at the end of the aisle, dressed in his customary pin-striped suit, red trainers on his feet. He grinned broadly when he saw her, very nearly bouncing on his feet, and Rose bit her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Briefly she wished all of their friends could be there and she imagined them, standing among the guests. She imagined them smiling and she smiled too. Yes, she wished they were there, but she had her Doctor, and that was enough.

She and Pete reached the end of the aisle and Pete handed her off to the Doctor, kissing her cheek before taking his seat next to Jackie.

The Doctor took Rose's hands and smiled down at her.

"You're sure about this?" he asked softly.

"More than anything." Rose grinned and they turned towards the officiate.

**************************************************************

The Doctor groaned as he stepped inside the house, shutting the door and hanging up his coat.

"Rose?" he called, moving into the living room.

Rose appeared at the entrance to the back hall and the Doctor stepped forward to give her a kiss.

"Good thing you called in today, things were mad. How do you feel?"

"Still a little queasy," Rose said, smiling a little uneasily. The Doctor peered closely at her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Rose stepped around the Doctor and he turned to watch her.

"Nothing's _wrong_ , really..." Rose turned and the Doctor was startled by the tears in her eyes, contrasting with the smile spreading across her face.

"I'm pregnant," she said simply.

The Doctor stared, speechless.

"Pregnant?" he finally murmured, glancing down to where Rose's hands were already unconsciously pressed to her still flat belly.

Rose nodded.

"You and me... we're gonna have a baby?"

Rose nodded again, biting her lip.

"Are... are you happy with this?" she asked uncertainly.

"Happy?" The Doctor looked at Rose, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "I'm ecstatic."

The Doctor rushed forward, sweeping Rose into his arms and lifting her off the floor. Rose squealed, laughing as the Doctor spun her around. He set her down and placed his hand on her cheek, gazing down at her.

"We're gonna have a baby," he said softly and Rose smiled.

"Yeah."

They kissed and Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor, holding him tightly, her head on his chest, and he squeezed her back, resting his chin on top of her head.

**************************************************************

Rose awoke, the baby once again pressing on her bladder. She pulled herself out of bed, standing a moment to gain her balance, and headed into the bathroom.

When she came out it took her a minute to notice that the Doctor wasn't asleep in bed. She frowned and grabbed her robe, pulling it on as she left the room. She peered through the darkened house, not bothering with the lights, until she spotted him in the backyard, and pulled open the door.

"Doctor?" she said as she stepped outside. "What're you doing out here, you'll freeze."

The Doctor didn't answer and Rose moved toward him, tightly clutching her robe closed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. She moved around so she could see his face and was surprised to see tears on his cheeks, shining in the moonlight.

"What is it, tell me what's wrong," Rose demanded, a little afraid now.

"I don't think I can do this," he whispered, eyes on the sky.

Rose felt her heart twist and she swallowed against the growing lump in her throat.

"What d'you mean? Do what?"

"All of it. Any of it."

"It's okay to be afraid, it happens to everyone," Rose said quietly.

"I'm not afraid," the Doctor muttered.

"You'll be a great dad -"

"I'm not afraid, Rose, I'm _terrified_ ," he said loudly.

"Of what?" Rose asked, bewildered.

"I've done this before. I've had a family, I've had children-"

"I know -"

"No, you don't!" the Doctor shouted and Rose jumped, taking an involuntary step backward. "You don't know, I had them all and then I lost them all. I _lost_ them and I keep thinking, I keep thinking about... about losing you, losing our child, and I don't think I could go through that again, I couldn't do it, Rose, I _couldn't_." The Doctor stared at Rose, breathing hard, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Rose was speechless, staring back at him, his features blurred by her own tears.

"So what," she finally whispered, "do you want to leave? Just run away?"

"I'm a bigger coward than you think," the Doctor replied sadly.

"You're not," Rose said and stepped over to him. "You won't lose me. You won't lose the baby. I prom -"

"Don't," the Doctor said, his voice pained. "Don't promise."

"Listen to me," Rose said firmly. " _Listen_. I promise you. You will not lose me without a fight. You and me, we've traveled too far, waited too long to get to where we are now. You can't let what happened then affect you now. You'll go mad."

The Doctor sighed, closed his eyes, and Rose could see him shaking. "It just scares me, Rose. I don't know if I can handle it on my own."

Rose put her hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes.

"You don't have to handle it on your own. You've got me. For better or worse, yeah?"

The Doctor stared at Rose, searching her face, looking for something. Then she smiled and there it was, that light he needed to help break through his doubt.

He nodded. "For better or worse."

The Doctor looked at her another moment, then took Rose's face in his hands, leaning to kiss her.

**************************************************************  
  
"All right, Rose, just one more push," the doctor said from the vicinity of her feet.

"Oh, God," Rose groaned, "I don't think I can."

"You can, Rose, come on," the Doctor said, squeezing her hand. He smoothed her hair back and she looked at him.

"Okay," she muttered, bracing herself and bearing down. She screamed, clutching the Doctor's hand so tightly he feared she might actually break it.

Rose collapsed back against the pillows, breathing hard.

"That's it, Rose, you've done it!" the doctor exclaimed as the sound of crying filled the room.

Rose closed her eyes, smiling tiredly, and the Doctor kissed her temple. A nurse came over after a moment, cradling the small bundle in her arms.

"Congratulations," she said, carefully handing the baby to Rose, "it's a girl."

Rose beamed as she held the baby, lightly touching her tiny fingers.

"She's beautiful," the Doctor whispered, stroking Rose's hair.

Rose pushed the blanket from the baby's head to reveal a crop of fine, but obviously red, hair. The Doctor and Rose both gasped and looked at each other.

"Biological meta crisis," the Doctor said softly. "I have some of her in me."

Rose lightly kissed the baby's head, her eyes filled with tears.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" another nurse asked.

Rose smiled and glanced at the Doctor.

"Donna."

**************************************************************

"You've got your bag?" Rose asked, kneeling in front of her daughter.

"Yes, Mum," Donna replied patiently.

Rose dug inside her purse, pulling out a handful of money. "This is enough for you and your brother, make sure he eats, okay?"

"I will, Mum."

"Keep an eye on him, yeah?"

Donna nodded and Rose smiled, tweaking one red braid. Donna giggled.

"Go kiss Daddy goodbye."

Donna hurried off and Rose headed back into the kitchen where her son was finishing his breakfast.

"First day," Rose said, sitting beside him. "Ready?"

"I'm scared," he said quietly.

"Don't be scared," Rose said, pulling him into her lap. "You're gonna make loads of new friends, and your sister will be there to look out for you. You're gonna love it."

Rose dug her fingers into the boy's ribs and he squirmed in her lap, shrieking with laughter.

"Okay, Jack, go get your bag and kiss Daddy goodbye."

Jack slid off her lap and ran back towards his room. Rose smiled and cleared the plates from the table, rinsing them off in the sink and leaving them to wash later.

The kids appeared in the front hall and Rose watched as Donna helped Jack into his coat.

"You guys ready?" Rose asked as she approached them.

They nodded, though Jack still looked a bit apprehensive, and Rose knelt down to hug and kiss them both.

"Have a good day, and I'll be there to walk you home this afternoon, okay?"

They both nodded and Rose opened the front door. Donna took Jack's hand and they stepped out of the house to join the trickle of kids walking to the school. Rose watched them go until they were lost among the other children and she closed the door, heading back to her bedroom.

The Doctor was in the adjoining bathroom and Rose stepped inside.

"The kids are off."

"That's good," the Doctor said absently, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

The Doctor turned to face her, pointing at his sideburns. "D'you see this?"

Rose leaned closer and grinned. "Got a bit of grey there, love."

The Doctor scowled, turning back to the mirror, and Rose moved to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around him, hands on his bare chest.

"It's part of getting older," she said gently.

"I've always been a supporter of aging gracefully... I just never thought it would happen to me." He smiled ruefully and Rose kissed his shoulder.

**************************************************************

"Why did it have to be their school?" Rose muttered anxiously as they stood behind the barricades with the other worried parents.

The Doctor put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," he said, trying to sound reassuring. He ended up sounding just as worried as Rose.

"I just wish we could've gone in!"

"You heard what they said, and you know they're right."

Rose didn't answer, just chewed on her bottom lip, brows knitted together.

The minutes ticked by and then suddenly an all clear was declared and the kids began to stream out, surrounded by police and Torchwood operatives. Rose scanned the crowd anxiously and then dropped to her knees as Donna ran up. Rose swept her daughter into her arms, holding her tightly.

"Oh, thank God you're all right," she said, pulling back and staring at Donna's face, brushing her long hair back.

The Doctor knelt to hug Donna and Rose stood, scanning the rapidly thinning crowd.

"Donna, honey, where's Jack?" Rose asked, kneeling down again.

Donna shook her head, sniffling as she clutched the Doctor's shirt. "I don't know, I couldn't find him."

"Oh, God," Rose moaned, staring at the school again.

The Doctor pulled Donna to him as she began to cry and he looked up at Rose, who shook her head and pulled her badge from her pocket.

"I have to go find him," she said, squeezing through the barricade.

"Rose, wait!" the Doctor called, standing.

"Stay with Donna. I have to get him," Rose said, starting across the lawn.

"Rose!" the Doctor called again, fear edging his words.

"Stay!" Rose yelled back, pointing at him. She raced into the school, flashing her ID.

The Doctor knelt down again, pulling Donna to him, staring at the school over the brilliant fiery crown of her head.

And then the school was gone. A huge explosion ripped through the structure and the Doctor turned quickly, crouching over Donna, shielding her from the debris.

Screams rang out all around them but the Doctor remained still, waiting for the debris to stop falling.

Even when it stopped though, the Doctor found he couldn't move, not until Donna squirmed beneath him.

"Daddy, you're squeezing me," she said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said, releasing her and standing. He turned to face the ruined school, ignoring a small throb of pain at his temple, keeping Donna behind him.

"Rose," he whispered, his heart aching. "Jack."

"Where's Mummy? And Jack?" Donna asked, her voice broken by fear.

"I... I don't know," the Doctor replied.

Donna sniffed loudly behind him and he turned, picking her right up. Her arms went around his neck, her legs around his waist, clinging to him as though attached with Velcro. Donna cried into his neck and the Doctor struggled against his own tears, unable to take his eyes away from the rubble, the area once again swarmed with police.

And then suddenly, like a mirage, a figure appeared in the haze.

The Doctor's heart leapt and he felt like he might faint as Rose appeared, Jack in her arms.

"Donna, look!" he said, and Donna turned.

"Mummy!" she cried and the Doctor set her down. She raced past the barricade, the Doctor close behind her, and attached herself to Rose's legs. The Doctor took Jack from Rose as she bent to hug Donna, stroking his hair and kissing the side of his head.

Together they walked over to an ambulance, ushered by medics who wanted to check out the kids and Rose.

One of them wanted to check the gash on the Doctor's forehead but he waved him away, more concerned about the children. Donna was mostly okay but Jack had a cut on his cheek and Rose talked to him as a medic cleaned the wound and placed a bandage on it.

Donna sat next to Jack as Rose stood and began playing a hand game with him as Rose moved over to the Doctor. He pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

"I know I scared you," Rose said, "and I'm sorry, I just -"

The Doctor shook his head. "You had to. It was Jack, our child. You did what any mother would have done."

Rose smiled and the Doctor kissed her forehead. She raised a hand to touch the his temple when he pulled back, frowning.

"You should let them look at that," she said.

"Nah, I'm fine," the Doctor replied and then stumbled back suddenly. Rose grabbed him, alarmed, and he clutched her arms.

"Okay, maybe not," he said and fainted, slumping to the ground and pulling Rose down with him.

He came to a few minutes later to see Rose leaning over him, her expression shifting from worried to relieved, and a little annoyed.

"Now that the children have been completely traumatized," she said, shaking her head.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked, realizing he was on a gurney in the back of the ambulance.

"Well, you weren't _fine_ ," Rose said irritably. "That gash on your forehead was worse than you thought, obviously. You fainted."

"Oh."

Rose nodded, then smacked his shoulder. "They had to give you stitches!" she exclaimed and the Doctor was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because you scared the hell out of me! Never mind the children." Rose moved aside abruptly, a hand over her mouth, and Jack and Donna clambered into the ambulance, climbing over the Doctor.

"Mind Daddy's head," Rose said, her voice muffled as she wiped her eyes and nose with a tissue.

The Doctor hugged the kids, watching Rose all the while.

**************************************************************

"When was the last time we were able to do _that_?" Rose asked as she lay back against the Doctor. He put his arm around her and Rose raised her own arm, entwining her fingers with his.

"It's been far too long," he replied.

Rose giggled. "Okay, it hasn't been _that_ long."

"It's been that long since we didn't have to worry about the kids hearing us."

Rose grinned. "True."

"I do love when your parents have them."

Rose smiled and brought his hand down to kiss his fingers. She rested her other arm on his stomach, her fingers lightly brushing his chest.

They lay silent for a moment, holding hands, the Doctor stroking Rose's arm.

"Did you ever imagine any of this?" Rose asked after a minute. "Living a normal life and all that."

"Not really. You know I had a family once, but after the war, I just figured I'd travel until I couldn't anymore. And then I met you."

Rose turned so she could look at the Doctor as he spoke. He smiled down at her.

"Falling in love with you was so easy. And then I lost you and I thought that was it, I thought I'd go back to my initial plans. But when I saw you again, _oh_... I think both of my hearts actually stopped for a moment."

Rose laughed softly, tracing designs on his skin with her fingertips.

"And then there were two of me, and after that I can't say for sure what he was thinking. Hell, I don't even really know what _I_ was thinking. And I was angry, at first, for just a moment, when I realized what he wanted to do, and then I realized I was getting you when he couldn't."

"I still love him," Rose murmured.

"I know," the Doctor replied softly.

"It's a different love now, I think. He did so much for me, but so have you. You gave me your love in a way he couldn't, you gave me our children. I'll always have the memories of our time together, but I'll also always have _you_."

Rose gazed up at the Doctor, her Doctor, and smiled. He grinned back, his hand idly playing in her hair, and she reached up, tracing the scar on the his forehead.

"I remember that day," she said.

"You were so angry with me then. I don't know if you ever told me why."

Rose sighed and moved to stare at the ceiling. "I don't like to be reminded of your mortality. I sometimes forget that you don't heal like you used to, that you can't regenerate. It scares me, the thought of you dying."

"It scares me too. Just getting old scares me sometimes. The grey hair, the fact that my glasses are no longer just to make me look clever..."

Rose laughed and the Doctor prodded her shoulder.

"I bet you'd have some grey too, if you dared to let the color grow out."

"Shut up," Rose said, laughing as she elbowed him. He tickled her ribs and she squealed, slapping his hand away. He laughed, withdrawing his hand as Rose sat up to glare at him, the sheet falling to her waist.

The moonlight streaming through the window caught her figure now, making her almost seem to glow. The Doctor stared at her for a moment, his hand at her waist.

Rose smiled down at him, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"You're beautiful," the Doctor said, very softly.

Rose's smile widened and she leaned down to kiss him.

**************************************************************

"Where's Jack?" Rose asked as she and Donna rummaged in the back of the car.

"Down at the beach," the Doctor replied.

"Go on down with him, we'll be there in a minute."

The Doctor nodded and headed down, spotting Jack leaning against a large rock, staring pensively at the water.

"What's on your mind?" the Doctor asked, settling beside him.

"Dad, why do we come here every year?" Jack asked.

"To pay our respects."

"To who?"

"Some friends of mine and your mum's."

"What happened to them?" Jack looked over at the Doctor, gazing at him curiously.

"There was a battle," the Doctor murmured. "We were separated from them, could never see them again. You and your sister were named for two of them."

Jack smiled slightly. "Yeah? What was Jack like?"

The Doctor grinned. "You and Jack would've gotten along brilliantly. You remind me of him sometimes."

Jack smiled and the Doctor reached over to ruffle his dark brown hair.

"Dad," Jack moaned, laughing and moving away.

"Play nice, boys," Rose said as she and Donna made their way over.

The Doctor and Jack grinned.

"Right, are we ready?" Rose asked, dividing the flowers in her hands. "All right, Jack, here you are, for Uncle Jack and Uncle Mickey. Donna, for Aunt Donna and Aunt Martha. Doctor, for Sarah Jane, and me for him."

Rose handed out the flowers and the four of them walked towards the water. Jack and Donna had never before participated in this ritual of their parents' and they were both grinning madly. They reached the edge of the water and lay their flowers down for the waves to take out to sea, and stood quietly for a moment, Rose holding Donna's hand, the Doctor's arm around Jack's shoulders, watching the flowers as they were pulled into the water.

So many reminders of those they'd left behind, from Donna's red hair, now being tossed about in the breeze off the water, to the dimple in Jack's cheek, displayed now as he smiled. Even just in memories, of Rose's time with Mickey and her life with the Doctor, and the Doctor's adventures with Sarah Jane and Martha.

Everything well remembered and new memories still to be made.

Rose dug the car keys from her pocket and handed them to Donna.

"Why don't you two go wait for us in the car? Decide where you want to have lunch, we'll be there in a minute."

Donna and Jack started for the steps and Rose turned.

"No fighting!" she called. Donna and Jack laughed and headed up, mock bickering as they went.

Rose turned back to the Doctor, shaking her head and smiling. She wrapped her arms around him and he returned the gesture, resting his chin on top of Rose's head.

"D'you think they still think about us?" Rose asked quietly.

"Hard to say. But I imagine they do. We still think of them."

Rose sighed and raised her head to look at the Doctor, smiling slightly.

"I love you," she said, her smile widening.

"I love you too," the Doctor replied with a grin. "Growing old isn't so bad if I get to do it with you."

Rose smiled again and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, then rested her head on his chest and pulled him closer.

As they stared at the water, they thought they heard, though neither mentioned it, the sound of the TARDIS engines carried in the wind and the waves, carried across time and space.

They listened until it faded and turned, walking hand in hand to the car.  



End file.
